Perfect Other Half
by AnimeAvianAmericanShadeslayer
Summary: She's a sadistic anti-social meister who has a legendary sister. He's an OCD reaper who strives for perfection only. Her name is Myra Albarn. His name is Death the Kid. Will these two be able to find love despite their differences? R&R please! Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! Brand new fan fic for Soul Eater. Unlike my Kuroshitsuji story, this one is much more about the relationship between the OC and normal character. It is totally a love story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, I would be rich and Japanese and be able to do this in the manga**

Chapter One: Introductions Are Made

"Maka, I already said I wasn't interested in meeting new people. All the people I know and need in life are in this house," I told my sister. Name's Myra, by the way. Maka is trying to get me to meet new people, but I am perfectly fine with the amount of people I already know. There's Soul "Eater" Evans who is a weapon (maka's weapon to be exact), there's also the horny cat who lives with us named Blair, and finally my amazingly awesome weapon, Donna. Soul and Donna have been together for a year, which is cool, except for the noises I hear at night sometimes. Oh well. However, my sister insists on me making nice with other people. Most people annoy me, which is why I'd like to know as little as possible.

"Yes you are. You'd really like them," she said, but I don't buy it.

"But you know I don't like people. I can barely tolerate you guys," I retort, but end up giving in eventually just so she would stop talking. Damn that girl has a motor-mouth. Looks like I'll be forced to make new friends. And according to my social butterfly of a sister, I need to wear real clothes. I say, let me go in sweats. If they can't accept me like that, then obviously a friendship won't work.

I let out a sigh and go into my room to change. My (new) outfit of choice is a black tank-top and dark purple skinny jeans. Comfortable enough for me and just good enough for Maka so she doesn't nag me.

"Well, that's better, I guess," she says. I just roll my eyes and put my red hair up in a pony-tail.

"The faster we get there, the faster I can go back to doing nothing. Let's go," I tell them. I can hear Soul whispering something to Donna, but can't make it out. Whatever it was, it definitely made Donna giggle. My God they are sickeningly cute.

Not wanting to talk, I put my ear buds in and blast my music. Shuffling the playlist, one of my favorite songs starts off. "Bombs Away" by the Carnivores. And before you go making assumptions, no I am not emo, or goth, or whatever you want to call it. I am sadistic and anti-social though. I count the amount of songs it takes to get to Deathbucks Café. Four and a half, but I keep the ear buds in even when we walk in. I was only going to be social for as long as I had to, then leave. Maka hit my arm and took out one of my ear buds.

"Do that again and see how long you live," I say really ticked off. No one messes with my music.

"Well it's time to be social so suck it up!" Maka retorts. I sigh and look at the group as I remove my other ear bud and sling them around my neck. It's an odd bunch. There are two girls who look like sisters and are dressed almost identically standing on either side of a boy with black hair having three white stripes on one side and a cowlick on the other. His hair might not be, but his outfit is very symmetrical. Then there's this blue haired kid with a star tattoo on his shoulder. The girl near him has a cheery smile, long black hair held in a high ponytail and a star on one of her breasts. It's not a tattoo, just stitched on her clothes. Each person identified themselves. The black haired boy said he was Death The Kid and the girls next to him were Patty and Liz Thompson. So, Lord Death's son is among my sister's group of friends. Interesting. Then the ever so conceded blue haired kid jumped on a table and yelled out that he was known as Black * Star and that he was going to surpass God, yadda yadda yadda. I give my sister a look that says: _Please let me punch him. _But she doesn't really respond. Tsubaki is the tall black haired girl and she seems really nice.

The next thing I do really pissed off and embarrassed Maka. I burped. Well I did have a soda before coming here. "Yo," I say. "I'm Myra and I like hunting Kishins and being alone in my spare time." The looks on their faces were priceless, oh my Lord Death. "Oh and excuse me for that ever so obnoxious noise that came out of me," I add noting my sister's expression. _If looks could kill. _She also face palmed. Oh how I do enjoy messing with my sister. She's kinda bossy and that's just what makes her, her.

"Alright, now we can order lunch," Maka says.

"Uhm, I did not agree to anymore than meeting them," I tell her.

"We're getting pizza like we always do. I know you like pizza," Donna adds. Thank you captain obvious. I end up sitting down at the table and put my ear buds back in pressing play as everyone else took a seat. Leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes, I secretly turn off the music and listen to what everyone is saying.

"…and she's obsessed with them too. It's almost as bad as your OCD, Kid," I hear Maka say.

"Well if things were more perfect, I might not have the urge to fix everything," Kid replies. _OCD? With that hair? _I think, and knowing my sister like I do, I could almost hear her eye roll. The next voice I hear is Liz's.

"At least it isn't drugs. Or a bad band. I think I've heard one of their songs. It was pretty good," she told Maka.

"That is true, Maka. It's not that crap Ox listens to," Soul says. How sweet Soul and people I just met are defending my taste in music.

I feel someone looking at me and just barely open one of my eyes. I'm a little startled to see Patty sitting next to me and that she's looking at me, knowingly. She probably figured out that there is no music going through my ear-buds into my ears. However, she wasn't saying anything and looked away after I gave her thumbs up under the table. I close my eye and not a full minute later, the pizza comes out. Donna nudged me and I took out my ear buds while opening my eyes. A large pizza was in front of us. Maybe extra large. Either way, it was going in my belly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoa I got some great feedback on the first day of this story being published. Thank you guys so much! I haven't really thought of a name for this chapter, so I'm going with the first thing that pops into my head. **

Chapter Two Listening

This pizza is to die for. It must be where Maka orders from for delivery when she doesn't want to cook. Now I know Soul and I eat a lot, but seeing Black * Star's appetite was something out of a horror movie. We had to have Tsubaki tie him up in her weapon form so the rest of us could get something to eat before it was all gone. Everyone else was pissed, but I thought it was hilarious and started laughing.

"What's so funny about this huh? I could take you even tied to this chair!" Black * Star said. I exchange a look with Donna and she changes into her katana form.

"So sure about yourself. Think you're a big hot shot? I'm sorry, but we're you the one who killed the Kishin by punching him in the face?" I say referring to my sister. "Or what about being the son of Lord Death and being able to wield two weapons?"

"What? No, but I'm going to-"

"Yeah yeah, surpass God. We all know. But, tell me something. How can you even imagine surpassing God, when you can't even surpass my sister?" I hear Patty say, "BURN!"

I let go of Donna letting her change back to human form and high five her.

"Wow," she says. "Never thought I'd see the day where Black * Star actually shut up."

"So, he's always like this?" I ask.

"Yes, always," Kid answers. For someone with OCD, he sure seems calm about the fact that I have two earrings in one ear and three in the other. Maybe he's just focused more on the big things. Kid stands up and walks over to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask him as he's fiddling with my right ear. I must have spoken too soon because when he steps back, my right ear feels slightly lighter and he's holding something in his hand.

"Now it's perfect," he says.

"Give me my earring back."

"But now you are perfectly symmetrical."

"I don't give a damn," I hold out my hand and he defeatedly gives it back. "Thank you." And with that, I again take my seat in between Patty and Donna stuffing the earring in my pocket. I don't like people touching me so I did not need him to mess with my ear again. I see Kid pout a little as he sits down. It's pretty funny. Maybe Maka was right. I do kind of like these guys. Even if Black * Star is a self indulgent ass hole… at times.

A while later Maka tells me that I can go if I want. I do something I didn't think I would when I first came out here. I stayed. They were a cool group. So after we left the café I was led to a basketball court. I am not good at sports… I think. I end up playing on Kid's team and was handed the ball first. To be honest, I had no idea what to do so I just threw it in the direction we were going and I heard a swish. Mind you, we were only at half court. Patty ran up behind me and squeezed me so hard that I was oxygen deprived for a few seconds.

"Patty….can't….breathe," I managed to choke out and she let me go. "What did I do to deserve that?"

"You made a basket and now we are tied!" she giggled.

"That's a good thing right?"

"Very good. Now the scores are perfect!" Kid tells me.

"Yup. A whopping 7-7 score." His eye started to twitch.

"7? 7? NO SAY 8! IT'S MORE SYMMETRICAL! 7 IS A HORRIBLE NUMBER!" and then he had a breakdown and started ugly crying. Well that was…interesting.

"Uhm, sorry. Hang on," I say. I take the ball from Soul, start dribbling it and make another-what do you call it? - basket. "There. Now we have 8. Better?"

"PERFECT!" he yells looking better already. We start playing again, but Soul's team doesn't catch up. We beat them 14-7. By the time the game was over, I was sweaty and gross. Man I needed a shower. And I was about to say so too when my arms were almost pulled out of their sockets by none other than Black * Star and Kid.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go!" I say as I try to wiggle out of their grasp. However, it was to no avail. They dragged me across the city and to a river the runs just a little past the city limit. "You haven't told me what's going on. Tell me now before you both get fists to the face!" They don't answer me.

"Ready Kid?" Black * Star asks.  
"On four," Kid replies.

"Ready for what? What's on four?" I frantically ask. Kid grabs both my wrists and Black * Star takes my feet. They start to swing me by the river bank.

"One…" Black * Star starts.

"Two…"

"Three…"

"FOUR!" They both yell and they let me go. I don't feel anything for a few seconds then my body is hit by ice cold water and I'm submerged. I forgot to hold my breath for a few seconds then closed my mouth and swam back to the surface. My MP3 was still in my pocket and now it's ruined. Oh they are so going to pay for that. I pull it out of my pocket and try to turn it on, but the screen went dead. Just like they will be in a matter of minutes.

"You bastards. I can't listen to my music anymore and it's all your fault! You're both dead! You hear me? DEAD!" I scream at them. I charge at the pair of laughing boys and was held back by Maka, but she wasn't enough. I kept going. Soul joined in too, but I was still moving. It wasn't until Donna held onto my legs that I finally stopped moving.

"Let me go so I can kill them! This is why I don't meet new people!" I spat my words out like acid.

"Whoa girl, slow your roll," Donna tells me from the ground.

Kid stops laughing and wipes a tear from his eye before putting on a sincere face.

"I'm sorry. Doing this is a tradition between all of us inducting a new person in our group. I'll buy you a new MP3 if it means we can all still be friends." I look him over as my breathing returns to normal and I calm down. I remember the three people still holding onto me and tell them that I won't do anything rash.

"Fine. Be at my place by three tomorrow. I'm tired and want to go home now Maka," I say. She nods and we say goodbye to everyone else as we walk back home. I'm shivering because by that time, the sun was starting to set and I was still soaking wet.

"Cold?" Soul asks me and I nod, teeth chattering a little. He hands me his jacket and puts an arm around Donna's shoulders. Soul's jacket is warm and feels nice.

When I step inside, I give Soul his jacket back then head to the bathroom to get clean. After cleansing myself, I put on my sleep wear, fall backwards onto my bed and instantly fall asleep dreaming of a new MP3 player.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomenasai for not updating for so long! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter as much as you did the first two! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I could just make this all happen in the manga. Also, (as far as I know) the band The Carnivores are fictional and not real. If there is a band named that though, I'd love to know. Remember to R&R! **

Chapter Three A Day With Kid

I awoke the next morning. Out of habit, I put my hand on the bedside table to grab my MP3 player, but remembered that it was dead and would never come back. _RIP MP3 2011-2014 I knew ye well. _I also remembered that Death the Kid was buying me a new one today. I can't go more than a day without my music or I might die. I don't care if he is Lord Death's son, I will punch him today for ruining my music.

I walk out of my room the same way I do every morning. Mostly to piss off my sister. Just in my underwear and bra. I think Maka's just jealous that even though she's five minutes older than I am, but I have the bigger boobs while she's a little flat chest. Yeah we're twins. Not identical, our hair color is different, so are our eyes, and bra size. I love teasing her about that. I'm also half an inch taller. Oh the fun I have with my sister.

"Morning guys," I yawn as I walk into the room.

"Myra, it's one in the afternoon," Donna tells me. Wow, I'm up half an hour earlier than normal. I just shrug and make myself a bowl of cereal then sit down at the table and start eating.

"You do remember that Kid is coming over, right?" Maka asks me. I look at her as if I'm saying are you serious?

"No, really? I had no clue!" I say sarcastically while taking a bite of cereal. I could tell that Soul was holding in a snicker. As if I would forget something as important as getting a new MP3 player.

"Kid is always early to things," Donna says.

"Not the first day of him joining Shibusen. He was seven hours late that day," Soul explained as if it were an obvious thing. I just rolled my eyes. Who cares? As long as I get my music back within the next 4 hours, nothing bad will happen. I finish my cereal and drop the bowl into the sink then go to my room to get dressed.

I pick out the tank top Donna got me for Christmas last year. Another band I am in love with. Story of the Year. (**A/n: yes this band is real) **Oh my gosh, they are amazing! After I throw the tank top on, I end up having trouble which pair of bottoms I want to wear. Skirt or skinny jeans? And which color? That's seriously my whole closet though. Either tank tops or band t-shirts and skinny jeans with the occasional skirt.

Eventually I settle on wearing my red mini-skirt. Then I lace up my sleek, black combat boots. Looking in the mirror and brushing my red hair, I hear the doorbell ring. It's only about 1:45, but Donna yells to me "Myra! Kid is here!" I smirk at a thought I had. The time he arrives is not a symmetrical time. I want to laugh so hard thinking about it, but hold it back and put my hair into a side pony-tail.

I walk out of my room and see Kid standing in the living room with Maka, Donna, and Soul. As I move to join them, I yawn. It's early morning for me even though it's past noon.

"You're early," I say when I enter the room.

"Did you…just wake up?" Kid asked me.

"More or less. Well, seeing as you are here now, should we go?" He looked me over a little and I saw his eye twitch. I look down at my shirt and notice that there's an extra detail on one side and not the other. _Please, please, please don't flip out over my shirt. _I beg in my head.

"Sure, let's go," he said, his voice straining from trying to keep calm. It's killing him to not make me change my shirt. I can see it in his two toned eyes. It took me a while to realize Liz and Patty didn't accompany him here. So… it's just the two of us. Could it be..? No. We just met; he's only buying me a new MP3. Nothing else. We both walk out the front door and head to the Death Mall. Seriously though, the majority of this city has buildings that are named 'Death'. I know it's because of Lord Death, but at least try to come up with some original names.

(TIME SKIP)

I'm leaning against the balcony to the second floor of the mall, talking with these two guys who are so obviously flirting. I hate flirty guys, but I decided to have a little fun. Kid is arguing with the electronics store manager about the symmetry of how their products are displayed.

"So, I could take you to my place and make you dinner," one of them said. Ugh, BARF!

"Sounds interesting, but I have trust issues. How would I know the food isn't poisoned before I eat it? How do I know I can trust you?" I tell him and his friend or brother or whatever he is.

"Well, if I pushed you over this and he caught you before you fell to your doom, would that be good enough to trust him?" the other one says.

"But then I wouldn't trust you," I tell him.

"Come on, what are you scared of?" the first guy asks me.

"Nothing. It's just a stupid tactic." The two guys exchange a glance and I really don't like the look of it. Then both of them move closer to me. I try to back up, but my back is already pressed up against the glass railing.

"Now!" The one on my left exclaims. Then the two guys take hold of me and pick me up.

"What are you doing?! Put me down!" Suddenly, I see the ceiling and my hair is dropping downward. My breathing starts to increase in speed as I'm hanging upside down now, being held by my ankles. I have to hold my skirt so they don't see my underwear. I hear someone scream, then I realize it was my own voice.

"Kid!" I scream out to him. I guess he saw what was going on, because he was already there.

"Stop it. Just pull her back up," he tells them.

"Why don't you just mind your own business?" the second guy spits.

"Or is she your girlfriend?" the first guy snickers.

"We are NOT dating!" Kid and I say at the same time.

"Guys, just let her go," Kid tells them. I want to face palm, but I'm still holding my skirt. I close my eyes to keep from crying, because in truth, I am afraid.

"Alright, you heard him Sean," the second guy tells the first. I can't feel their hand around my ankles anymore and air is rushing past my face. All I can think of is _I'm going to die. _I don't hold it back. I scream my lungs out as I fall, because this is the end for me. I can't keep the tears from streaming down my face as I fall. I can't see anything, or feel anything under me, but I know that a stone cold floor awaits me and will soon be stained with my blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**So from the review I recieved from Spartan Yoshi 90, i should probably explain a few things before continuing the story. So first, The reason Myra isn't in the store with Kid is because she doesn't want to hear him obsessing over the symmetry. She tried to shut him up, but he kept going. Second, She wasn't really intimidated by the guys, she just got caught off gaurd and was genuinely afraid hanging over the balcony. I didn't do a very good job explaining them. But yes the two guys are Meister and weapon partners. I'll try to do a better job explaining everything from now on. Thanks to everyone who reveiwed, please enjoy the next chapter! **

I've been falling for a few seconds now. Maybe if Kid had listened to me and shut up about the way the merchandise was displayed, this wouldn't have happened. No, I can't blame him. I should have stuck it out and stayed with him in the store. It isn't his fault. It's my own. And now, after all these years of stupid desicions, one has gotten me. This one will be the end of me. There's nothing I can do to change it either. Damn it all. I always thought the way I'd go would be fighting, not in a mall falling from the balcony inside.

All at once, I felt impact, but it wasn't at all what I expected. Only two points of my body made contact. The spot on the back of my knees and about the middle of my back. I felt fabric, not tiles. I smell cologne from a guy. If its one of those ass holes, then they need to let me go. But this smell, it's faintly familiar. Tickling my memory. Blackberries and chocolate. Once I realized who it was, I wiped my eyes so he wouldn't see my tears, then opened them. As soon as I did, I knew I was right. But he wasn't standing on the ground. We were about halfway down and ascending upwards.

Curious, I looked down and saw a skateboard lifting us back up. I looked back up at the person who saved my life. He wasn't paying attention to me, but to the guys up there who dropped me. Once we were back on the balcony, Kid set me down. Now, I'm not going to lie and say I'm a skinny little stick girl. I am a bit heavier, so it surprised me a bit that anyone could hold me. Although, anything can be possible running on adrenaline.

I thank him as he sets his board against one of the fake plants. Now, I feel my rage building up. Cracking my knuckles, I start towards the two guys. My hands start clenching into fists and I pull one back ready to strike. And I do. I hit the second one who was next to the one called Sean right in the nose and it starts bleeding.

"Ow! Shit!" He said lifting his hand to his nose, but it doesn't make it and I Punch him in the gut. He holds his stomach and backs up a few steps. Then I look over to Sean, ready to take him on. His right arm has turned into a hammer. _He's a weapon? Well then, this has become interesting. _See, my dad Spirit, is a Scythe. So Maka and I are half scythes. She still need to control her blade, but I was a fast learner and am able to use my foot as a blade. But it's only my foot. Maka's the lucky one who has blades over her whole body, but she can only control it when she's unconcious. So what's really the point of that if she can't call on it in battle if she's ever without Soul? I smirk at Sean. He may have his hammer, but I have a secret. I may be a meister, but when Donna isn't with me, I can still defend myself. However, I don't use my foot blade. I'm pretty sure I can take this fool without it.

He swings first and I duck then upper-cut his gut. There's a flinch, but he's mostly unphased by it. We both are about to strike again, when Kid seems to come out of no where and gets Sean on his jaw, leaving an imprint of a ring that he has on. Thats when I realize that I need to calm down and stop, otherwise things will get more out of hand. I do the counting thing Donna told me to do when I need to calm down. When I speak, my voice still sounds angry.

"If I ever hear of something like what you dickheads did to me happen again, realize I will find you and bring my scythe with me," they both scoff at me and I give them a death glare. "Let's go, Kid. I hate being around losers like these."

After all that crap, I barely remembered why we were here in the first place. I mentally face palmed when I remembered. The MP3. And we had just left the area where the store was. Although, after basically saving my life, maybe he doesn't need to get me a new one. I guess I could always come back and get it myself. Out of habit when I walk, I cross my arms and walk next to him silently.

"Why so quiet?" He asks me. I shrug.

"Just tired of stupid people like those guys back there," I told him.

"What if I told you I have a way to cheer you up?" he smirked.

"You don't need to do anything. I mean, you kind of saved my butt back there."

"But I do still owe you."

"No, not really. I can always get the MP3 another day." He oulled a box out of his pocket.

"Well then I guess I have to return this." My eyes went wide because I didn't think he got it in the time frame he had. But there it was in his hand.

"No way," I exclaimed. "I didn't think you got it by the time I was dangling or the edge."

"Just before they picked you up, I payed for it." Kid then hands me the box and I open it.

"Is this..? No. You didn't have to get me the DeathPod. I would have been fine with an older brand MP3," I tell him as I pull it out of the box. It's a sleek blackish blue color with the brand logo of Lord Death's mask imprinted on the back. It's a large touch screen and one triangular button on the bottom. The earbuds that are also in the box resemble those of the Death Scythe Justin Law. He has the same ones.

"It's no big deal. And I owed you anyway, so why not get the best?"

"Well, thanks. You're alright Kid. Perhaps too OCD at times, but still alright in my book," I tell him as I put the DeathPod back into its box. At that he chuckles. Well, I guess thats a good sign. But he really didn't need to get me such an expensive music player. Maybe its just the perks of being Lord Death's son.

"So what do you want to do now?" He asked me after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm always in the mood for a nap, but that feels rude to do considering what happened," I told him. And then...my stomach growled like a bear protecting her cubs.

"Maybe we should get lunch."

"That would be a good idea. Falling off balconies works up an apetite," I joke and he laughs. We end up walking to the food court and going to the fast food place which makes people fat with their fake meat. But it tastes good, so what the hell. As soon as I saw Kid start to take out his wallet, I stopped him and used my own moeny.

"It's fine, I can pay for it," he says.

"You've done more than enough for me today. It's my turn." He backs off and lets me pay. It may be fast food, but the perhaps 6 minutes we waited felt like hours. Once we got our food, we found a table to sit down at and opened the bag of wonderfulness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews and favs everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, but school started and I won't have much time to actually write. When I do it's on my phone then copied here. I would also just like to give a little shoutout to the people who reveiwed on the story so far. Thank you: Razzeeberry, kat-likes-sammy, , Spartan Yoshi 90, MoonlightStarGun, and finally the reviewer with a large vocabulary (yes using sarcasm with that) lydiakelux. Having the reviews, follows and fav's are what keep me writing this story unlike my somewhat abandonded Black Butler story. Heh, oops. So, on with the story and remember to R&R! **

(a few days later)

All my songs are on my new DeathPod and I'm blasting my playlist through my earbuds. All thanks to Kid. With a little money leftover from last weeks allowance, I was able to add another album and a single from Panic! At The Disco. God, I love them. So with my new playlist, I am rocking out in my little corner where I usually eat lunch at during school. It's a nice little corner, perfect for me.

And, remember when I said that I don't like people and didn't have many friends? Well I had one that I don't live with. His name is Crona and neither of us are very social people. That's why we get along so well. He writes poetry and I write songs. There's only one aspect of Crona I don't like, but there is nothing anyone can do about it. See, Crona's mom is a witch named Medusa and she conducted experiments on him as a little kid. So now he has black blood that can be deadly against a foe in a fight, and his weapon popping up out of his back being an annoying bully to Crona whenever I'm not around. I feel really bad for him because his weapon, Ragnarok, is such an ass hole. And it's all Medusa's fault. Maka and Crona are friends too, but he and I have more in common than my sister does with him.

While I'm eating my sandwich, i feel a tap on my shoulder and take out one ear bud and turn to see my friend.

"What is it, Crona?" I ask him.

"You met everyone the other day. How did it go?" he states.

"Well I was thrown into a river having my original MP3 ruined, but the next day Kid sort of saved my life. And he got me a DeathPod. So no too bad," I shrugged.

"That sounds nice," Crona gave me his signature small smile. I smiled back.

"You met all those dorks?" Ragnarok chimed in, popping out of Crona's back.

"Yeah. And one of those dorks is my sister," I snap at him. I'm the only one who gets to make fun of Maka. Not even Soul does it without getting punched in the arm. It's a sibling thing. Although what some people may think is cool or strange about Maka and I is just the norm with anyone who knows us super well. We call it 'Twin Sense'. If one of us is feeling an extreme emotion or pain the other will pick up on it within 2.113 seconds. We timed it once. Because of the Twin Sense, when I got home after my day with Kid, my sister imediately bombarded me with questions about what happened and if she need to seriously injure someone. Which is when I told her that I took care of it and everything was fine. Which it was.

Then Ragnarok went back inside the pink haired boy's back while he hugged his knees.

"S-sorry..." Crona told me. I sighed and patted his head reassurringly.

"I told you before, you don't need to apologize for Ragnarok's behaviour," I told him. He gave me a little smile before going back to eating his plain cheese sandwich. Once again, we sat in silence watching everyone interact around us. On the opposite side of the room is where Maka and everyone else is and she had just hit Black * Star on his head with her book. I found my gaze moving from my sister to a different end of the table to Kid. Liz and Patty seated on either side of him, he watched the argument between Maka and Black * Star with a smirk on his face. I didn't realize i was staring until Ranarok hit my uside my head.

"The hell are you staring at?" he said in the most annoying voice ever. I turned my head and gave him a look that could almost shoot daggers out of my eyes.

"Do that again, Rags, I dare you," I told him in a monotonous tone. I've been calling Ragnarok, Rags for a while because his name is so damn long. When i use his nickname though, it's time to shut up.

"Well, you've been spacing out for a while now..." Crona adds and I imediately soften my tone and expression.

"Sorry, he startled me," I replied and Ragnarok snickered. I ended up just giving him an eye roll and went back to eating my lunch flashing occasional glances at Kid-er... i mean Maka's table. Yeah. That's what I meant. I only just met him a few days ago. There's no way I could have a crush on him. He's too... condradictory to himself. In love with symmerty, but not symmetrical himself. And he freaks out over each little detail, even when someone says the number seven. When he gets angry over stuff like that I could see his eyebrows do this cute little thing where they- no. I do NOT have a crush on Kid! I don't. If anyone says different they are lying.

But if that really is true, then why can't I stop thinking about how safe and strong his arms felt around me when he caught me the other day? Or how I can't ever get the smell of blackberries and chocolate out of my scent memory or whatever you call it? Do I... have a crush on Death the Kid?


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Wow guys, this story is new and not very far along, but it already is at almost 1,000 views! Thank you all so so so much for your support and patience with my updating. I can't update as often as I'd like to anymore because School has started and I have Water Polo everyday. However, I promise that I will update the story as often as I can. Thanks again! **

**Oh, and I have an idea. If any of you want your ship (SoMa, BlackStar X Tsubaki, CroMa, Liz X Kid, Patti X Kid, or any others) let me know and I'll work in little scenes for them in each chapter. However, I cannot make Kid stay with any of the other girls for too long. Any others I can totally do. And if you want to see anything special happen or have an idea for my next chapters, I'll gladly take them into consideration. **

**Thanks so much for supporting "Perfect Other Half"! See you next chapter! **


End file.
